trou de mémoire
by zeline
Summary: Il y des dates qu'il fait pas oublier, les males Cullen en ont fait l'expérience. Désoler pour les fautes une Beta est la bienvenue.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour voici un petit os qu'il met venue à la suite de la mésaventure d'une connaissance.

Bien entendu les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Trou de mémoire

**POV d'Edward**

-ON EST MAL, MAIS TRES MAL. N'arrêtait pas de crier Emmett

-A qui dis-tu ? Heu quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer comment on est en arrivé là ? Demandai-je.

-ON EST TRES MAL.

-ON SAIT, C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE NOUS LE REPETER CONTINUELLEMENT. Lui cria Jasper

-MAIS ON EST TRES MAL.

-STOP ? CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE NOUS CRIER DESSUS ? IL FAUT TROUVER UN SOLUTION RAPIDEMENT. Leur criai-je.

_Tu as raison, mais quoi faire ? _pensa Carlisle

-….

-Une idée rapidement et vite, illico presto, pronto…. Demanda Carlisle

-….

-ALLER. Cria Emmett

-PAS LA PEINE DE HURLER, ON CHERCHE. Hurlai-je

-…..

-…..

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Commenta Emmett

-PARDON.

-D'habitude tu nous préviens au moins 48h à l'avance.

-C'est vrai, pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? Me demanda Jasper.

-….

-Edward répond nous.

Je me repassai ces dernier jours et là, une révélation m'apparue, aucunes n'avaient fait allusion a la date qui approchais, ni dans leur conversation, ni par la pensée

-Oh les chipies, oh la …, non elle n'aurait pas osé, ce n'est pas elle qui en a eu l'idée, ce n'est pas possible…. Marmonnai-je

-Ca y est il a pété une durite je savais que ça devait arriver. Riposta mon frère.

-Je ne vous ais rien dis tous simplement parce que les autres années j'entendais les pensées des filles. Leurs expliquai-je.

-Oui et alors ? Demanda Jasper

-Cette année je n'ai rien entendu.

-Attend tu veux dire que ton dons est défaillant.

-Non Emmett, je veux dire que l'on ma bloquer.

-….

-Bella. Commenta en même temps Carlisle et Jasper.

-Oui Bella, et si elles ont fait ça c'est pour nous tester.

-Et on a échoués. Conclus Carlisle.

-ON EST TRES MAL. Nous hurlâmes tous en même temps.

Deux heures plus tard.

-Bon on a tous ? Demanda mon père.

-Je crois

-Jazz ?

-oui je pense que l'on a tout

-Emmett ?

-fin prêt, enfin j'espère que ça ira.

-Edward ?

-oui tout est partie.

-Bon on à plus cas croiser les doigts pour qu'elles nous pardonnent.

Nous étions tous très anxieux, nous devions marquer le coup, ne pas lésiner sur les moyens, mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, mais que voulez vous, dite moi comment se faire pardonner d'avoir oublié la Saint Valentin ?

**Je vous laisse le choix des cadeaux qu'ils vont devoir faire pour être pardonner. La version des filles est en cours d'écriture, j'ai déjà une liste de présents en tête mais toutes nouvelles idées sont les bienvenues. Merci **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite, merci pour vos encouragement. **

**POV de Bella**

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils aient oublié. Nous dit Rose.

-Et moi qui étais persuadée qu'il avait tous organiser pour cette soirée. Rajouta Esmée.

-Oh mais ils ont tous organiser, on peu pas leur reprocher ça, le seul problème c'est qu'ils ne nous on pas compté dedans. Ragea Alice.

-Bon qu'est que l'on fait, Alice tu ne voie rien ? Demandai-je.

On était dans un grand hôtel de Seattle depuis une heure et ça faisait maintenant quatre heures que nous avions quittées la villa en laissant ce qui nous servait de maris en plan.

-Non ils n'arrêtent pas de changer d'avis, des bijoux, un voyage, une maison, des voitures, et j'en passe. Je dois avouer qu'ils sont doués pour brouiller les pistes.

-D'après vous qu'est que vous voudriez pour leurs pardonner ? demanda Rosalie.

-Ils vont devoir y mettre les formes en tous cas, c'est vrais quoi c'est la seule fête humaine que l'on célèbre, et ça depuis toujours. Commenta Esmée.

-Quand j'ai proposé que tu bloque nos pensées, pour que pour une fois ils soient obligés de trouver eux-mêmes nos cadeaux, jamais je n'aurais crue qu'ils allaient carrément oublier la date. Nous dit Alice.

-Et tu n'as pas vue qu'ils prévoyaient un week-end entre hommes. Lui demandai-je.

-Si, mais comme ils ne semblaient pas être d'accord, ça m'a fait plus penser à une diversion.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Nous redemandas Rosalie

-…

Le silence ce fit dans la suite, je crois vraiment que nous étions toutes les quatre très déçus pas nos maris. Moi-même jamais je n'aurais crue qu'Edward allait oublier la Saint Valentin. Quand je pense à toutes les recherches pour trouver la partition originale de « Claire de Lune » de Debussy.

-Qu'est que vous aviez prévus comme présents ? Les questionnai-je.

-J'ai trouvée une édition original des légendes sud américaine du 18e siècle.

-Moi j'avais retrouvée le paquetage de Jasper.

-Tu as fait comment.

-Je sais qu'il le chercher depuis toujours, il m'avait dit que Maria les avaient abandonnée avec son cheval, j'ai supposé qu'ils avaient du être récupères et peut être renvoyés à de sa famille.

-J'ai réussi à avoir un nouveau jeu vidéo inédit et le personnage principale est à son effigie.

Je me mis à rire.

-En fin Rose toi qui râle quand il se prend pour un personnage de ses jeux et toi tu en fais un héro virtuel.

-Ben justement, peut être qu'il arrêtera.

On se mit à rire quand on frappa à la porte. Esmée alla ouvrir, le room service nous livrait quatre immenses bouquets avec des paquets.

Le premier était destiné à Esmée, du lilas signe du premier amour

Le deuxième était pour Rosalie, des roses sauvage pour l'amour passion

Le troisième, pour Alice, du chèvrefeuille symbole de l'amour fidèle

Et pour moi des frésias et des œillets blanc pour l'élégance et l'amour pure

Rosalie ouvrit alors la boite qui lui était destiné. Nous fîmes de même, ils nous avaient choisie des Robes de soirée. Chaque tenue était accompagnée d'un bristol nous demandant de les retrouver au salon bleu.

Bon faisons le point :

Ils nous avaient retrouvés, mais bon on n'était pas cachées non plus.

Ils avaient compris leur erreur. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on ne va pas les faires mariner

Leur plan commençait fort. Mais ils allaient ramer comme des galériens pour nous.

On été trop curieuse pour ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu. Mais aussi on pouvait être vicieuses quand on le voulait.

On se prépara, ma robe était d'une soie verte soutenue avec une dentelle bleu roi discrète pour ceinture. Celle d'Esmée était en crêpe de soie lilas, Rosalie avait un ensemble en brocard rouge et argent, enfin Alice avait une robe assez courte bien centré en velours blanc.

Avant de descendre Alice se concentra pour essayer de voir ce qu'ils nous avaient préparés.

-Je ne voie rien, ils savent comment contrer mon don.

-On est bien d'accord, on les fait bien « transpirer ». nous rappela Esmée.

-on est d'accord.

En arrivant dans le salon bleu, nos quatre hommes étaient habilles en smoking noir, avec une fleur différentes a la boutonnière. Carlisle avait une fleur de lilas. Emmett avait une rose sauvage, jasper avait du chèvrefeuille et Edward avait un freesia.

Nos regards étaient noirs, on ne faisait pas semblant d'être en colère, ils le sentirent et Jasper essaya de nous apaiser. Un sifflement de la part de sa femme le stoppa net. Ils avancèrent vers nous.

-Mesdames, voici pour vous.

Carlisle passa derrière Esmée et lui passa un collier d'une rangée d'améthyste autour du cou.

Emmett attrapa la main droite de Rosalie et en lui faisant un baise main lui glissa un magnifique solitaire.

Jasper se pencha vers Alice embrassa doucement son cou de chaque cote en lui donnant des pendentifs en perles noires

Edward contourna Bella, caressa son cou, elle senti alors le poids d'un collier fait d'émeraudes et de saphirs.

On ne dit rien, comment critiquer de tel cadeaux, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils nous offrirent leur bras en nous invitants à les suivre. Quatre nouvelles voitures nous attendaient.

Attendez là, ils en ont profitée pour ce faire un cadeau, je me tourne vers mes sœurs et ma mère et a leur expression je comprends qu'elles pensent comme moi.

Mon mari m'accompagna vers la toute dernière berline de Volvo, qui bien entendu n'était pas encore sortie. Je me tournai vers lui, il abordait un magnifique sourire, mon regard lui fit comprendre que quelque choses clochait. Je le vis regarder vers le reste de la famille, or mon bouclier était toujours active, donc pas de télépathie mon cher.

Nous montâmes avec nos époux dans leurs « nouvelles voitures » et partir en direction de … l'aéroport. Oh surprise, un voyage. On alla directement sur la piste vers un hangar ou nous attendait un avion de ligne. Ils nous guidèrent a l'intérieure. Une fois installer dans un A380 privet. Nous étions les seuls passages, nous décidâmes de leurs adresser la parole.

-Pour le moment, on doit avouer que vous avez fait presque très fort. Commença Esmée.

-Presque ? Demanda Carlisle

-Les voitures. Luis répondit Alice, entre ses dents.

- Les quatre derniers model pas encore sortie des quatre plus grands constructeurs, une Volvo, une Mercedes, une BMW et une Porche. Enuméra Rosalie.

-C'est vrais que se faire un cadeau à soi-même pour demander pardon à autrui c'est la dernière tendance. Terminai-je.

Ils nous regardèrent avec un air de petits garçons pris en faute.

-Et si vous nous disiez ou vous nous emmenez ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Direction Londres. Lui murmura son mari

-En effet mais voici pour vous mesdames.

On se regarda toutes les quatre. Chacun sortie alors une petite enveloppe. Ils nous les tendirent.

J'ouvris la mienne, une liste d'œuvre de mes auteurs préféré y été inscrit

Alice fronça les sourcilles, elle était contrarier et je n'avais pas besoin de Jasper pour le comprendre, Rosalie s'emblait perplexe, quant à Esmée elle me paraissait septique.

-Est vraiment ce que je pense ? demanda t'elle a Carlisle.

-Tu verras bien en arrivant. Lui répondit-il d'un air taquin

Je compris alors que ces enveloppes concernent nos cadeaux. Le vol se passa dans un calme tendu, ils essayèrent de nous amadouer en nous proposant diverses activités. Mais nous restions assez distantes.

En arrivant à Londres, quatre véhicules nous attendaient.

-On les a louées. Nous dirent t'ils, précipitamment comme si ils avaient lue nos pensée, heu attend là…. Non mon bouclier est bien actif.

Ils nous tendirent les clefs.

-Vous conduisez, si vous avez découvert nos énigmes, vous savez où aller.

Et la ça me reviens, il y a quelques mois j'avais parlé à Edward d'une prochaine vente aux enchères de manuscrits originaux, et lui avait fait par de mon envie de m'en procurer un, mais par la suite, j'avais changé d'avis en me disant que ce n'était qu'un caprice égoïste.

D'instinct je me dirigeai vers Christie's, la maison d'enchère qui a organisée la vente. En arrivant le voiturier nous ouvris les portes, une belle femme nous accueilli.

-Mr et Mme Cullen, bienvenue chez Christie's.

-Bonsoir, merci. Lui répondis-je.

-Tout est prêt, me dit-elle.

Je me contentais d'hochait la tête.

Elle nous fit rentré dans un bureau assez vaste trois tables de travail était installé en U, il y avait des lampes posée dessue et deux paires de gants blancs.

Trois hommes entrèrent portant des vitrines transparentes, je m'approchais et découvris leur contenue, en mettant les gants j'ouvris la première vitrine.

« Le Songe d'une nuit d'été » de William Shakespeare édition de 1600

Dans la suivante :

« Les Hauts de Hurlevent» d'Emilie Brontë édition de 1874

Et la dernière :

« Orgueil et Préjugés » de Jane Austen édition de 1813.

Je les manipulais avec la plus grand attention, je sentie mon mari derrière moi, il se pencha et me souffla à l'oreille.

-Bonne Saint Valentin, mon Amour, Pardonne moi.

Je sue alors que je lui avais pardonné, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre encore.

-Mlle Green merci de bien vouloir préparer les ouvrages nous les emportons de suite. Demanda Edward.

-Tous est prêt, il nous manque que l'adresse de livraison.

-Mettait les dans la voiture. Leur dis-je

-Bien je vais demander à Jason de vous accompagner alors.

-Non merci, on n'en n'a pas besoin.

On vit notre hôtesse blêmir.

-Ne vous inquiétait pas, j'ai déjà fait le nécessaire pour la sécurité des ouvrages. La rassura Edward.

Un quart d'heure plus tard on il me conduisit vers un grand palace. J'avais hâte de retrouver ma mère et mes sœurs pour voir ce qu'elle avait eu, mais aussi pour faire le point avec elles.

-On va visiter un peu avant de rentrer ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui. Et je le suivi.

Si je faisais l'inventaire il m'avait offert : Un bouquet, une robe de soirée, un bijou, un voyage, et trois éditions originales.

Oui j'aime mon mari, le père de ma fille, d'accord il à oublier de 14 février, mais bon ça beau être un vampire, il ne reste quand même qu'un homme, et vous s'avez comment ils sont sans nous.

**Bon j'ai un peu changé d'avis, au début je voulais faire 2 chapitres, puis pour les dames je vais raconter le point de vue de chacune. Donc le prochain ça sera ….**

**Ben vous verrez bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien entendu les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonsoir, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews.**

**Je voudrais répondre a Chattoncharmant : Alice n'est pas déçus, je dirais plutôt contrariée, mais je te dis pas encore pourquoi sinon je te dévoile une partie de l'histoire.**

**Voici le cadeau de Rosalie.**

POV Rosalie

Une heure de route, et durant tous le trajet, je n'avais cessé de maudire mon …. Ce qui me servait de mari. Je sais que pour beaucoup il passe pour être un grand enfant il semble versatile et assez immature, mais moi je sais qui il est en réalité. Mon Emmett est l'homme le plus généreux, aimant, attentionné qui m'ai été donnée de connaitre. Tous les jours je remercie le ciel de me l'avoir envoyé. Il est le seul qui me fait accepter mon immortalité. Mais là quand même. Il exagère.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, Esmée due me rappeler de me déplacer doucement. J'étais très remonté. Par chance Alice avait prévenue de notre arrivée de ce fait nous sommes montées dans notre suite rapidement. Alice et Bella firent rapidement le tour du propriétaire tandis que ma mère et moi nous nous laissions tombé sur le canapé.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils aient oublié. Dis-je.

-Et moi qui étais persuadée qu'il avait tous organiser pour cette soirée. Commenta Esmée.

-Oh mais ils ont tous organiser, on peu pas leur reprocher ça, le seul problème c'est qu'ils ne nous on pas compté dedans. Nous dit Alice

-Bon qu'est que l'on fait, Alice tu ne voie rien ? Questionna Bella

-ils n'arrêtent pas de changer d'avis, bijoux, voyages, tous y passe. Lui dit mon autre sœur.

-D'après vous qu'est que vous voudriez pour leurs pardonner ? Leur demandais-je.

-Ils vont devoir y mettre les formes en tous cas, c'est vrais quoi c'est la seule fête humaine que l'on célèbre, et ça depuis toujours. Commenta Esmée.

-Quand j'ai proposé que tu bloque nos pensées, pour que pour une fois ils soient obligés de trouver eux-mêmes nos cadeaux, jamais je n'aurais crue qu'ils allaient carrément oublier la date. Nous dit Alice.

-Et tu n'as pas vue qu'ils prévoyaient un week-end entre hommes. Lui demanda Bella

-Si, mais comme ils ne semblaient pas être d'accord, ça m'a fait plus penser à une diversion.

Je reposais ma question sur la suite des évènements. Mais personne ne répondit.

Le temps passa doucement, chacune devais se remémorer les doux moments passés avec leurs conjoints. Bella nous demanda ce que nous avions prévu comme présent

-J'ai réussi à avoir un nouveau jeu vidéo inédit et le personnage principale est à son effigie. Leur expliquai-je

-En fin Rose toi qui râle quand il se prend pour un personnage de ses jeux et toi tu en fais un héro virtuel. Rigola-t-elle

-Ben justement, peut être qu'il arrêtera.

On riait toujours quant on frappa à la porte. C'était le room service qui nous livrait quatre magnifiques bouquets, ainsi que des présents. Comment ont-ils fait pour savoir que nous étions ici ?

Je reçus un bouquet de 50 roses rouges, l'amour passion. Oh que mon Emmett me connaissait bien. Oui j'avais un amour passionné pour lui, mais il va devoir faire plus d'efforts pour que je lui pardonne. Dans mon paquet cadeau il y avait une robe de soirée rouge. Je vis que ma mère et mes sœurs avaient elle aussi ouvert leurs boites.

Nous décidâmes de suivre leurs instructions. C'est ainsi que 20min plus tard nous étions devant nous maris qui nous attendaient, un air un peu fébrile tout de même. Mon père contourna Esmée et lui offrit un collier d'améthystes.

-Bonsoir ma bien aimée, tu m'as manquée. Me dit mon époux tous en me faisant un baise main.

Je sentie alors un léger poids à mon annuaire.

Un solitaire d'au moins 20 carats, y était installé. Vraiment il s'avait ce qui me plaisait.

Jasper offrit à Alice des boucles d'oreilles en perle noire sauvage. Et Bella eu un pendentif en émeraude et saphir.

Ils nous pressentirent leurs bras pour nous guidée vers la sortie ou nous attendais quatre véhicules. Ma passion pour la mécanique me permis de reconnaitre les constructeurs et les model, uniquement des inédits.

Bien entendue Emmett avait choisie la BMW mais le cross over, non pas totalement idiot.

-Pour le moment, on doit avouer que vous avez fait presque très fort. Commença Esmée.

-Presque ? Demanda Carlisle

-Les voitures. Siffla Alice.

- Les quatre derniers model pas encore sortie des quatre plus grands constructeurs, une Volvo, une Mercedes, une BMW et une Porche. Rajoutai-je

-C'est vrais que se faire un cadeau à soi-même pour demander pardon à autrui c'est la dernière tendance. Commenta Bella

Leur silence était éloquent

-Et si vous nous disiez ou vous nous emmenez ? Demandais-je pour rompre leur malaise.

-Direction Londres. Me murmura mon époux

-En effet mais voici pour vous mesdames. Rajouta pour la première fois Jasper. Et chacun nous tendit une petite enveloppe.

J'attrapai la mienne et l'ouvris délicatement

« Pour la plus belle et la plus intelligente des femmes, comment conjuguer patience et vitesse »

Heu là je sais qu'Emmett peut paraitre idiot mais loin de là c'est un homme fin et réfléchie quant il le faut, mais je dois admettre que pour une fois je suis un peu inquiète.

Emmett se pencha vers moi et me chuchota

-Tu vas pouvoir réaliser un de tes rêves et réaliser celui d'autres personnes.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu ne devine pas

Durant tous le voyage, je pue voir que toute nous nous interrogions. Emmett tenta de me divertir avec des jeux vidéo, décidément parfois je me demande si je ne sur estime pas mon époux. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Alice ruminer dans sa barbe, elle était contrarier par quelque chose. Esmée était en grande conversation avec Carlisle, mais je devinais que ce n'était pas gagner d'avance avec lui non plus. Edward jouais tous les airs préférés de Bella mais aussi la mienne, ceux d'Alice et d'Esmée.

En atterrissant à Londres Emmett attrapas ma main et de conduisit vers un couper cabriolet rouge.

-T'inquiète, elle est louée. Me dit-il.

Il me laissa conduire, mais me guida à travers les routes anglaises. Rapidement je compris que nous allions à Woking fief du constructeur de F1 McLaren.

-Non tu ne me dit pas que tu as fais ça ? Lui demandai-je quand je compris.

- Alors je ne te le dit pas.

En arrivant devant un grand bâtiment, un garde nous ouvrit le portail, je me gardais en face un entrepôt.

-Mr Cullen je suppose ? demanda un petit homme assez désagréable.

-C'est exact, voici mon épouse. Tout est prêt ?

-Oui, monsieur, tout a été fait comme vous l'avez demandé.

On me dirigea vers un vestiaire.

-Tu trouveras tous ce que tu auras besoin dedans. Me dit Emmett.

Une tenue de mécanique et tous mes outils se trouvaient là. Je me changeais rapidement et rejoignis mon époux en train de discuter avec plusieurs personnes.

-Ma Rosie, tu vas pouvoir créer ta propre voiture, cette équipe derrière toi est la pour te seconder.

-Non c'est vrai, mais jamais elle ne pourra rouler sur les routes, uniquement sur circuit.

-ne t'inquiète pas Mr Twist est la pour homologuer ta voiture.

Je me jetais à son cou en l'embrassant. Puis partie vers mes équipiers en leur donnant les ordres. J'avais les plans de ma voiture en tête depuis tant d'année. Toute la journée nous avons travaillé, pour la carrosserie, les designers exécutaient mes demandes à une vitesse folle, pour des humains j'entends bien. Vers la fin d'après midi la voiture était fini, nous n'avions plus qu'a faire les essayes.

Emmett, qui était reste assied à me regarder toute la journée, vint alors me voir.

-Tu es prête pour la seconde partie de ton cadeau ?

-Oui ?

On alla sur leur circuits d'essaie, une dizaine d'enfant nous attendais. Ils avaient environs 7 / 8 ans. Les garçons regardaient la voiture que des techniciens avaient apportée. Les filles m'observaient curieusement.

-Dite madame c'est vous qui avez fait la voiture ? me demanda un des garçons.

-Oui. Comment tu t'appelle ? Lui demandai-je

-Kevin, et quand je serais grand je serais comme Hamilton. Me dit-il.

-Madame comment vous avez fait ? Rajouta une petite fille.

-J'ai beaucoup étudié. Qui veut monter avec moi pur l'essayer ?

Plusieurs mains de levèrent et je choisie deux enfants qui montèrent avec moi. Je commençai à rouler doucement.

-plus vite, plus vite, plus vite …Me criaient les autres enfants. Alors j'accélérais.

Et durant tous le reste de la journée je fis des tours de piste aux enfants, mais aussi aux mécaniciens, et en fin à Mr Twist qui peu ainsi homologuer ma voiture.

A la nuit tombée on quitta le circuit. Je remerciais tous le monde. Emmett donna les clefs du cabriolet à un des ouvriers.

-Merci de la rendre au loueur de voiture demain matin. Lui dit-il.

Il monta à mes cotés et nous retournâmes à Londres dans Ma Voiture. Oh que j'aime dire ça.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, je vis Bella qui était entrains d'examiner trois livres anciens. Je me dirigeais vers elle.

-Ah, Rosalie, alors tu as eu droit à quoi toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

-A ma propre voiture.

-Hein il ta offert une voiture ?

-Oui mais Ma Voiture. Je lui racontais ma journée.

-Oui et ben il t'a fait un magnifique cadeau.

-Oui, et toi qu'est que tu as eu ?

Elle me montra les trois ouvrages.

-Trois éditions originales des mes œuvres préféré. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine. Me dit-elle.

Je la regarde, je crois savoir ce qui lui pose problème. Moi aussi je me pose des questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien entendu les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonsoir, désolé pour le retard, le temps ma manqué cette semaine. Je vais faire mon possible pour rattraper.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture.**

POV Esmée.

En 85ans de mariage c'est la 1ère fois que Carlisle oublie une date. Vous allez me dire que ma réaction est un peu disproportionnée, et vous aurez certainement raison, mais que voulez vous.

Je crois que c'est plus le constat que le résultat qui m'a énervée.

Je me rappelle de toutes nos saint Valentin, depuis celle de 1925 alors que nous n'étions pas encore marier, le cadeau, un camée. Il est vrais aussi que mon mari, m'a toujours fait des surprises même en dehors de la fête des amoureux, mais jusqu'à présent il n'en avait loupé aucune, je crois même qu'il fait mettre dans ses contrats de travail une clause comme quoi il serait en congé ce jour là.

Cependant aujourd'hui je suis obligée de constaté que sans le don de notre fils ainé, il a oublié de me souhaité la « saint valentin ».

Nous avions toutes gardées le silence durant tous le trajet. A l'hôtel l'installation se fit dans un calme relatif, même Alice était silencieuse.

Rosalie était très remonté, elle n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient oubliés.

-J'étais persuadée qu'ils avaient organisés quelque chose. Relevai-je

-Oh mais ils ont organisés une sortie, sauf qu'ils ne nous avaient pas compté dedans. Sifflât Alice.

-Bon c'est bien beau, mais qu'est que l'on fait maintenant ? demanda Bella. Tu vois quelque chose Alice ?

-Non ils n'arrêtent pas de changer d'avis. Ils sont doués pour brouiller les pistes.

-Qu'est que vous voudriez pour leurs pardonner ? demanda Rosalie.

-Ils vont devoir y mettre les formes en tous cas, c'est vrais quoi c'est la seule fête humaine que l'on célèbre, et ça depuis toujours. Lui répondis-je.

-Quand j'ai proposé que Bella bloque nos pensées, pour que pour une fois ils soient obligés de trouver eux-mêmes nos cadeaux, jamais je n'aurais crue qu'ils allaient carrément oublier la date. Nous dit Alice.

-Et tu n'as pas vue qu'ils prévoyaient un week-end entre hommes. Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Si, mais comme ils ne semblaient pas être d'accord, ça m'a fait plus penser à une diversion.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Nous redemanda Rosalie

-…

Je me mis à repenser a toutes nos années ensemble je ne sais pas pourquoi mai je me rappel encore de notre rencontre à mes 16 ans. C'est l'une des seules choses dont je me souvienne de ma vie humaine, l'autre étant mon fils. Je n'ai rien fais pour mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Bella demanda les cadeaux que nous avions prévue, je me lève est vais chercher mon sac à main, dedans se trouvais une petite boite, il m'avait fallut beaucoup de persuasion pour obtenir cet objet assez insolite mais je connais bien mon mari, enfin je le croyais.

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées quant on frappa à la porte. Le room service il nous livrait quatre magnifiques bouquets.

Du Lilas, au mois de février, Carlisle me connait bien, je reconnais qu'il cherche vraiment à se faire pardonner, mais là, la barque n'est pas assez loin.

Bella ouvris la boite qui accompagnait ses fleurs.

Je fis de même et une superbe robe de hautes coutures de la couleur des fleurs se dévoila. Un petit mot écrit de la main de mon époux m'invitait à le retrouver dans uns des salons privé de l'hôtel.

On se regarda pour la forme, car nous les vampires avons un léger défaut, nous sommes curieux.

Je ne mis que quelques minutes pour me changer. Dans le living room Bella était déjà prête quand je sorti de ma chambre, ça m'a fais sourire, la transformation ne l'avait pas changé pour ça, elle était toujours aussi réfractaire à la mode, même si elle s'avait bien se mettre ne valeur.

Rosalie, entra dans la pièce avec grâce, Alice la suivit de peu. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers notre rendez-vous.

En entrant dans le salon je vois Carlisle avec une boutonnière de lilas à son smoking.

-Mesdames, voici pour vous.

Carlisle passa derrière moi en me caressant le coup, d'un seul coup je me retrouve avec une rangée d'améthystes. Je vis mes fils faire de même avec leurs compagnes.

Ils nous conduisirent dehors où nous attendais quatre véhicules tous neuf. Mon époux me fit monter dans la…. Mercedes, ben tien pardi !

En arrivant a l'aéroport je compris qu'ils nous emmenée en voyage, un A380 nous attendais, rien que ça. Attend Esmée tu deviens sarcastique. Bah autant continuer.

-Pour le moment, on doit avouer que vous avez fait presque très fort. Commentai-je.

-Presque ? Demanda Carlisle

-Les voitures. Luis répondit Alice.

- Les quatre derniers model pas encore sortie des quatre plus grands constructeurs, une Volvo, une Mercedes, une BMW et une Porche. Enuméra Rosalie.

-C'est vrais que se faire un cadeau à soi-même pour demander pardon à autrui c'est la dernière tendance. Finit Bella.

Puis nous montâmes dans l'avion, Carlisle me passa une enveloppe. Rosalie avait demandé où ils comptaient nous amenées. Quand Emmett nous dit Londres, je compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, en ouvrant la mienne il y avait une simple adresse.

-C'est bien ce que je crois ? Demandai-je à Carlisle

-Tu verras en arrivant. Taquina-t-il

-Je te préviens que si c'est ça je demande le divorce ! Lui répondis-je.

-Enfin tu me connais ?

-Je croyais te connaitre, et jamais je n'aurais crue que tu oubliais la saint valentin.

Il baissa la tête en la secouant.

-Esmée je suis désolé pour ça, c'est vrais que je n'aurais pas due oublier une tel date, et je n'ai pas d'excuse pour cela, mais je t'aime de tous mon être….

-Il faudra plus que des belles paroles, Carlisle.

Je me rendais compte que mon ton était sec, mais la perspective du cadeau me m'était encore plus en colère.

Dés que nous avions atterrie une nouvelle voiture nous attendait, il me fit monter dans une Bentley. Il se dirigea vers le nord de la ville, puis rapidement on la quitta. Je connaissais bien l'Angleterre pour me rendre compte que nous nous dirigions vers Cambridge.

A environ 45min de la ville de Cambridge il tourna sur une petite route on roula encore une bonne demi heure. On était en pleine forêt. Quant on déboucha sur une immense ….

Ruine, soyons honnête.

-Voila. Me dit-il

-Bon je reconnais je me suis trompée, ce n'est pas ta maison familiale de Londres. Mais c'est une ruine.

-C'est exacte, mais viens voir.

On sortie de la voiture il me présenta son bras et me guida vers l'arrière de ce qui devait être un pavillon de chasse de l'époque Victorienne. Et là une vue sur le collège et la ville de Cambridge. Lentement je me retourne sur ce qui reste du bâtiment et j'arrive à visualiser notre future demeure.

Il faut refaire tous le coté est de la bâtisse, la charpente doit être remanié, par l'ouverture faite par l'effondrement d'un pan de mur, un grand escalier en bois de chêne est toujours debout, mais doit être consolidé. Les pièces sont grande, bon d'accord disons immenses, dans chacune il y a une cheminée, malheureusement, certaine on été pillés. A l'étage, les pièces sont légèrement plus petites, mais je vois de suite comment les travaillé.

Ça fait presque deux heures que je parcours cette ruine, quant je me tourne vers mon époux, il m'a suivit durant toute ma ballade, il sourit, mais ne dit rien, il m'observe. Et dans son regard je vois ce qui m'avait tant charmé il ya maintenant presque 100 ans. Je me précipite dans ces bras et l'embrasse.

-Dis moi, cette maison c'est pour nous deux ou pour toute la famille ?

-C'est pour toi, tu en fais ce que tu veux.

-Raconte-moi son histoire ?

-Ce pavillon de chasse date de 1895, il fut offert par l'un des petits fils de la Reine Victoria a sa femme qui été passionné par la chasse à cours.

-1895 dis-tu ! Et bien je suis bien mieux conservée.

-Oh que oui me dit-il en embrassant tendrement ma mâchoire, puis descendant dans mon coup, puis …

Nous étions repartie vers Londres mais quelque chose me tracassait, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un détail clochait. Mais j'avais encore les images de ma nouvelle demeure en tête et déjà je faisais les plans pour la restaurer.

En arrivant au grand hôtel je vis Bella et Rosalie qui étaient déjà arrivais et à leur expression je compris qu'elles aussi se posaient des questions.

Il nous fallait attendre le retour de mes deux derniers enfants pour avoir nos réponses.

**Voilà le pont de vue d'Esmée, je sais je n'ai pas mit le présent de Carlisle, mais bientôt vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien entendu les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Désolé, Désolé, Désolé, Désolé, Désolé, je pensais vraiment pouvoir publier plutôt, mais vous savez comment c'est quand on reçoit toute la famille pour les fêtes.**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

POV Alice

Non mais qu'est ce qui ce passe. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai eu cette stupide idée au départ. Mais quand j'ai demandé à Bella de bloquer nos pensées pour obliger nos hommes à réfléchir par eux-mêmes pour nos cadeaux de la saint valentin, j'avais vue qu'ils avaient déjà tout prévus.

Alors quand ils sont partis la veille pour chasser, et que j'ai eu ma vision de la catastrophe, je ne savais pas comment interpréter les précédentes et éviter la dernière.

Je ne savais pas comment expliquer à ma mère et à mes sœurs ce que j'avais vu. Ho je sais qu'elles me pardonneront et les hommes aussi. Et je n'ai pas besoin de mon don pour le savoir. Mais ça ne me console pas. Je suis responsable de ce désastre.

Durant tout le trajet vers notre hôtel, j'ai essayé de voir cet qui ce passer à la maison, j'ai bien entendue vue leur arrivé et la découverte de leur erreur, ainsi que la réaction de chacun. Par la suite tous devin confus, je compris qu'ils avaient entamés le plan pour ce faire pardonner.

Dans la chambre on discutait de la suite des évènements. Bella m'interrogea si je voyais quelque chose.

-Non ils n'arrêtent pas de changer d'avis, des bijoux, un voyage, une maison, des voitures, et j'en passe. Je dois avouer qu'ils sont doués pour brouiller les pistes. Déclarais-je

Et je ne leur dis pas tout, car moi-même je ne sais ou ça vas nous mener.

-D'après vous qu'est que vous voudriez pour leurs pardonner ? demanda Rosalie.

-Ils vont devoir y mettre les formes en tous cas, c'est vrais quoi c'est la seule fête humaine que l'on célèbre, et ça depuis toujours. Commenta Esmée.

La discussion continua tranquillement nous parlâmes des présents que nous avions prévus. Quand je pense au temps que j'ai mis à retrouver cette sacoche. Une heure pour la trouver, presque trois jours rien que pour trouver une excuse valable pour m'absenter deux jours. Et pour finir un Week-end en amoureux avec lui, j'ai prétendu une course urgente et uniquement féminine pour pouvoir récupérer l'ensemble des lettres et des effets de mon époux avant de devenir vampire.

J'étais toujours dans mes pensés, quand on toqua à notre suite.

Ça me surprit, je n'avais eu aucune vision. Ni des employer de l'hôtel, ni de nos époux.

Quand je vis le magnifique bouquet de chèvrefeuille que m'avait envoyé Jasper, je compris de suite son message. Ce sont les premières fleurs qu'il m'avait offert quelques jours après notre rencontre. Il m'avait alors expliqué leurs symboliques. Esmée me sorti de mes songes. Elle me tendit un carton et une boite ou se trouvait une robe crème.

Attendez là mais non ce n'est pas possible, non il n'a pas fait ça ! Ben si, il l'a fait. La robe était la reproduction d'un croquis que j'avais dessiné, sauf que ces derniers étaient mon jardin secret, seul Edward et Jasper étaient au courant. Je dois tout de même admettre quelle est superbe cette robe sur moi.

En sortant de la chambre je reconnais les modèles des robes des mes sœurs et de ma mères sont aussi de mes créations. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'elles leurs allaient à ravir. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir c'est tout à fait normal.

En descendant pour rejoindre nos ….Maris, au tant les appeler comme il se doit, je me concentrais sur l'avenir, rien de plus étonnant, vous allez me dire, pour une voyante. Le problème est que justement, mes visions mon fait défauts ces derniers temps.

En entrant dans le salon bleu, je vis tous de suite Jasper dans son smoking avec à la boutonnière du chèvrefeuille. Je ressentie une vague de calme, je sifflai doucement pour signifier qu'il ne faut pas qu'il manipule nos émotions. Il me fit un baise main puis embrassa délicatement les lobes d'oreilles, je sentie de suite le léger poids des boucles qu'il m'avait offerts. Dans le reflet de la vitre de la porte de la salle je devinai des perles noires sauvages. De la main il frôla mon cou et un ras de cou des mêmes perles compléta l'ensemble.

Je me tournais vers Bella et je vis le pendentif de Saphir et d'Emeraude qui ornait à présent son décoté. Jasper me présenta son bras, une vision apparue alors, _Des voitures, un avion, Edward jouant du piano, Rosalie faisant la tête à Emmett._

Dehors les quatre voitures de ma vision nous attendaient, Jasper de guida vers … la Porsche bien entendue rien de très originale. Et comme prévue nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'aéroport. Ha enfin, mes visions sont de nouveaux opérationnels.

Une fois installé dans l'avion Esmée rompit le silence qui avait régné depuis notre départ de l'hôtel

-Pour le moment, on doit avouer que vous avez fait presque très fort. Commença Esmée.

-Presque ? Demanda Carlisle

-Les voitures.

- Les quatre derniers model pas encore sortie des quatre plus grands constructeurs, une Volvo, une Mercedes, une BMW et une Porche. Enuméra Rosalie.

-C'est vrais que se faire un cadeau à soi-même pour demander pardon à autrui c'est la dernière tendance. Rajouta de manière sarcastique Bella

-Heu… ben…. Donc…

Tien ils en perdent leurs cohérences.

-Bon où allons nous ? demanda Rosalie

-Londres. Lui répondit Emmett

- En effet. Voilà pour vous. On nous tendit à chacune une petite enveloppe. En ouvrant la mienne je reconnue certain de mes croquis.

RRRRRaaaaaa c'est quoi cette histoire, je fixe mes dessins sans rien comprendre, je me concentre sur mon avenir, ce que je fais très rarement, rien, sur celui de Jasper, pas grand-chose non plus, tien il veut mangers du phacochère ! Non il plaisante là ? Bon revenons à nous moutons. Je regardais autour de moi, comme dans ma vision Edward jouais du piano, Rosalie boudais. Je voyais Carlisle et Esmée se disputent doucement. Mais c'est tellement rare que c'est à noté. Le voyages se passe tranquillement.

En arrivant, quatre voitures nous attendent. Jasper me prend doucement la main et de guide vers la plus éloignée.

-Ou allons-nous ?

-tu n'as pas deviné ?

-Comment as-tu fais pour me caché tes décisions ?

-….

-Allez dis le moi, je sais que vous avez préparés cela depuis très longtemps.

-Heu ….

Il ne rajouta rien, je cherchais encore dans notre avenir, mais je ne vis rien. Jasper ce gara devant un magasin qui à n'en pas douter était nouveau et pas encore ouvert.

-Voilà c'est à toi !

-Comment ça à moi ?

-Tien, entre et tu verras bien.

Il me tendit des clés. J'ouvris délicatement la porte, la lumière s'alluma. Le magasin était sur deux niveaux avec une mezzanine, sur la droite se tenais le comptoir avec une vitrine ou trônais des bijoux de ma création, derrière était exposé les chapeaux, les foulards et des gants. A ma gauche sur les étagères pull et gilets attendais, plus loin, jupes et robes, les pantalons et les jeans's en fin. A l'étages attendais les vêtements de nuits, les sous vêtements et les chaussures.

Il me suffit d'un seul tour d'horizon de la boutique pour comprendre. Tous les modèleje comprs exposés étaient mes créations.

-Jasper je ne peux pas et tu le sais, les vampires ne peuvent être sur le devant de la scène, d'aune manière.

-Et tu ne le seras pas. Dés demain une équipe de 5 personnes viendront ouvrir cette boutique.

En même temps qu'il me parlait, l'avenir de la boutique je jouai devant mes yeux, _Jasmine la responsable du magasin, répondait à des journalistes, « la créatrice ce notre ligne de vêtement désir pour des raisons qui lui sont propre resté dans l'anonymat, la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle créer ces modèles en pensant à toutes les femmes et les filles qui aimeraient ressemblées aux mannequins, mais qui ont trop de doutes sur leurs potentielle de séductions naturels. Elle veut que nous nous sentions tous et toutes bien dans nôtre peaux, pour nous et non pour être comme les filles des magazines qui sont retouchées par ordinateur… »_

-Je sais que tu voulais que ces dessins restent ce qu'ils étaient, mais ton talents et réel et le laisser sur du papier, dans les cahiers, c'est une hérésie. Les cinq personnes que j'ai engagées sont dignes de confiance, de plus le nom de Cullen n'apparait nul par, donc aucune chance de nous trouvée. Un cabinet comptable s'occupera de la partie administrative et tu enverras les croquis que tu voudras produire à Susanne les réalisera à la perfection.

J'étais abasourdie. Nous restions toutes la nuit dans le magasin, je n'arrêtais pas de commenter tel ou tel articles, ou aménagement. Ho tout était parfais mais vous savez comment je suis, la perfection n'est pas suffisante pour moi.

Jasper finis par me prendre la main, en sortant je remarquai que nous nous trouvions dans Le Quartier de la mode à Londres.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, mes sœurs et ma mère m'attendaient. Elles m'attrapèrent et nous nous enfermâmes dans une des chambres de notre suite.

-Alice, qu'est que tu as vue et que tu ne nous as pas dit ? me demanda Esmée

-Oui, il est impossible qu'ils aient tous organisés en seulement quelques heures. Rajouta Rosalie.

-Elles ont raisons, le cadeau qu'Edward m'a offert faisait partie de la vente aux enchères de Noël. Nous dit Bella.

-Je vais vous raconter ce que je sais, mais nos époux vont devoir répondre à quelques questions.

**Et oui voilà le cadeau d'Alice. Les réponses seront dans un dernier chapitre.**

**En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2013.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée pour le gros retard. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire les explications. J'ai donc décidé d'en faire deux chapitres. Merci à Inès d'avoir accepté de me corrigée.**

**J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse Année 2013.**

**Bien entendu les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

Explication

POV Alice

Je racontais tout ce que savais. Oui, quand j'avais suggéré à Bella de bloquer nos pensées à Edward, j'avais déjà vue les garçons faire les achats de nos cadeaux et j'avais moi-même récupéré celui de Jasper depuis un moment.

Oui, j'avais vu qu'ils préparaient leur partie de chasse, mais elle était tellement mal préparée que cela semblai être une diversion.

Non, durant les quelques heures qui viennent de passer je n'ai eu que de visions pas vraiment précises pour me permettre de en déduire ce qu'il allait ce passer.

-Attend tu veux dire que tes vivions t'on enduit en erreur ? me demanda Rosalie.

-Ben, en faite je ne sais pas. Apparemment nous avons bien toutes eu les présents que j'avais vus, et nous sommes toutes d'accord que tous ont nécessité une anticipation et une organisation complexe.

Or, je ne suis pas folle en disant qu'ils sont partis à leurs parties de chasses en nous oubliant.

-Oui, tu as raison sur tous les points. Donc il nous reste qu'une solution, ils nous doivent des explications. Décréta Esmée.

POV Edward.

Bella n'avait toujours pas retiré son bouclier autour des filles, elles chuchotaient pour parler entre elles. Donc aucun moyen de savoir ce qui ce passé dans la chambre de ma sœur.

-Elles sont en rognent contre nous. Me dit Jasper

-Pourtant, on a sortit le grand jeu, les cadeaux sont assez exceptionnels. Rajouta Emmett

La porte s'ouvrit elles pénétraient dans la pièce en nous fusillant du regard. Elles se dirigent vers la table.

Rosalie y déposa un petit paquet, Alice un coffret, ma Bella un étui en cuire et Esmé un livre et une petite boite.

-Alors voila, ce sont vos cadeau pour la Saint Valentin, grâce à Bella, Edward ne peut savoir ce que c'est et vous le dire. Mais on vous les donnera un peu plus tard. Commença ma mère.

-On veut la vérité. Rajouta Rosalie.

Le silence ce fit autour de la table chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire, pour ma part je ne pouvais me dérobé, Bella avait toujours su me manipuler pour connaitre la vérité.

C'est mon père qui commença.

-Ok, vous avez raison, on a bien oublié la date du 14 février, et quand Emmett nous à proposé la partie de chasse entre hommes…

-Et c'est Jasper qui en à eu l'idée. S'écria ce dernier.

-Oui, bon ça n'a pas d'importance. Lui répondit Jasper.

-Nous sommes, en ce moment même, les seules à déterminer ce qui est important ou pas. Ajouta ma Bella.

-ON SE CALME, cria Esmée. Carlisle continue s'il te plait.

-Bien, quand nous avons organisé cette sortie, on pensait que vous en profiteriez pour vous faire une de ces virées entre filles dont vous avez le secret. Ce n'est quand rentrant quand on à croiser Sam et Emily qui revenaient du restaurant que nous nous sommes rendus compte de notre erreur.

-En arrivant à la villa, quand on vous a vus partir, on a vus votre colère. Continua Jasper, j'ai essayé de vous stopper en vous calment, mais je me suis heurté à un mur.

-On savait que nous devions marquer le coup pour nous faire pardonner. J'avais déjà acheté la maison et je voulais te l'offrir pour notre anniversaire de mariage, au mois de mai. Termina notre père.

-Moi tous était prêt pour ton centième anniversaire, je voulais réaliser ton rêve, alors j'ai acheté suffisamment d'actions pour pouvoir être dans les actionnaires majoritaires, et prendre le contrôle de la société. Expliqua Emmett.

-Attend si je te comprends, McLaren nous appartient. Demanda Rosalie.

-Ben, elle est à nous comme on peut l'être en tant que vampire. Lui précisa t il.

Traduction, nous possédons des actions, mais nous n'intervenons pas dans l'entreprise. C'est seulement dans des cas précis que nous sortons momentanément de l'ombre pour des occasions très particulières et le plus discrètement possible.

POV BELLA

Carlisle et Emmett venaient de nous raconter leur versions. Je voyais Jasper me fixer mais je comprenais pas pourquoi. Il prit la parole.

-Edward et moi étions les seuls à savoir qu'Alice dessinait des robes et autres accessoires de mode. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle rêvait de faire connaitre son travail, mais notre nature nous impose un anonymat. Puis il y a quelque temps de ça j'ai entendu parler d'un auteur qui publiait des livres et que personne ne connaissait car il se montrait jamais, j'ai eu l'idée de faire comme lui. Comme Alice aime bien le travail des créateurs anglo-saxon, j'ai pensé que Londres était la ville idéale pour tenter l'expérience et cela attirerait moins l'attention des Volturi. Je comptais te faire la surprise pour la prochaine Fashion-Week.

-Je suppose que c'est mon tour, commença mon mari. Quand tu m'as parlée de la vente aux enchères des livres rares, je me suis procuré le catalogue, plus par curiosité, que par intérêt de te l'avoue, je ne pensé pas y trouver de tel ouvrages. Mais en découvrant des éditions originales dédicacées, je ne pouvais faire autrement que te les offrir. Je sais aussi que tu as horreur des surprises, je voulais te les donner pour une occasion particulière.

-Et cette occasion, c'était quand ? lui demandais-je.

-Je n'avais pas encore vraiment décidé, mais je pensais pour les un an de notre fille.

Le silence se fit autour de la table, on se regarda toutes les quatre, Rosalie hocha la tête, on été toutes d'accord.

Alice ce levas attrapa le coffret et le plaça devant son époux. Ce dernier voulu l'ouvrir mais elle le retient.

-Non pas encore.

Rosalie fit de même avec Emmett mais elle garda sa main dessus, on connait bien son mari ne sait pas se retenir devant un cadeau.

Je mis mon cadeau devant Edward, je vois bien qu'il est intrigué par la forme.

Esmée déposa deux paquets, le premier on reconnue la forme elle nous avait dit ce que c'était, mais le second était une petite boite en bois sellé.

-Voilà, ça c'est pour vous.

Ils nous regardèrent interloqués. Jasper souleva doucement le couvercle du coffret devant lui.

POV JASPER

En ouvrant le coffre, une partie de ma vie que je croyais à jamais disparue. Dedans, ce trouvait tout les objets que j'avais perdus en rencontrant Maria. Et certains, avait plus de valeur à mes yeux que d'autres.

En plus des ustensiles de la vie d'un soldat, ce trouvait des effets plus personnels.

Des lettres je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès que je les ai pris entre les mains, leur contenu mes revenu, puis deux photos, la première était une photo de toute ma famille, elle avait été prise deux ans avant la guerre civile, deux ans avant que je m'engage, on y voyait mes parents, mes deux sœurs, mon frère et moi. La seconde était une photo de moi quand j'ai été promu major, six mois avant ma rencontre avec Maria.

Je fixais tout ces objets, ne sachant quoi dire. J'attrapais la première lettre, c'était une de ma mère, je me mis à la lire. Et d'un seul coup elle me revint en mémoire, comme si je l'avais reçue la veille. L suivante aussi. A chaque fois que je touchais un objet, la mémoire me revenait. Et là je compris, ma rencontre avec Alice il y a 60 ans avait refait de moi un homme, mais maintenant avec mes souvenirs je retrouvais un peu de mon humanité.

Alice se glissa entre mes bras et attrapa mon visage.

-Je t'aime me dit elle simplement.

-je t'aime lui répondis-je.

POV Emmett

Je sais que je passe pour le clown de la famille, mais je sais aussi que le présent qu'Alice à fait à Jasper est très précieux. Ils avaient ce regard entre eux qui d'une certaine manière me rendais jaloux, Oh oui je sais que ma Rosie m'aime, et c'est réciproque, mais quand je vois cet échange entre mon frère et ma sœur, je me demande si les sentiments que nous dégageons Rosalie et moi sont aussi intense, et si notre amour et aussi visible.

Mon épouse se lève doucement attrape le paquet et se met en califourchon sur mes genoux, j'adore quand elle se met ainsi. Elle pose son front sur le mien.

-Il se trouve que j'ai fait un peu comme toi, j'ai investi dans une entreprise, mais j'ai fais en plus discrets, j'ai optée pour une petite startup. Elle développe des jeux vidéo.

Elle me tendit le paquet, je déchirai le papier. La boite était blanche, dessus seul mon nom était inscrit. Elle se leva et alla chercher un ordinateur portable.

Doucement j'insère le cd dedans et met en route le jeu. Les premières images apparaissent et je reconnais l'ambiance des années 30, une jeune fille dance, rigole, saute dans les bras d'un homme, puis la nuit tombe elle est dans une ruelle sombre, il pleut, elle est à terre, un homme blond la prend dans ces bras.

Le jeu commence alors, en me penchant vers l'écran, je remarque que le héro me ressemble. Je me tourne vers ma Rosalie. Elle me tend une manette de jeu.

-Tu as toujours été mon héro, je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais grâce à ce jeu tu vas pouvoir concrétiser ton souhait le plus cher.

Je vis Carlisle froncer les sourcils.

-Oui je sais Carlisle, tu n'es pas d'accord, mais c'est entre Emmett et moi.

Et là tous se met en place, elle a fait adapter son agression et sa mort, en jeu vidéo, et moi je vais pouvoir punir, ces bourreaux. Ho oui ! Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, ce n'est pas pareil, et je suis d'accord. Mais quand Rosalie m'a raconté comment elle avait été transformée, les sentiments que j'avais alors ressentis étaient très contradictoires. Beaucoup de reconnaissance envers Carlisle qui, à sa façon, l'avait sauvé, et de rage et de la haine contre son « fiancé » et ses amis qui l'avaient violée, et tuée. Puis elle m'avait raconté comment elle s'était vengée. Et la aussi mes émotions étaient à l'opposer l'une de l'autre, tous d'abord de la fierté par ce qu'elle avait fait, mais aussi j'étais déçu car j'aurais bien aimé au pire assister à ça, au mieux l'aidé à le faire.

Mais maintenant grâce à ce cadeau, je vais pourvoir par procuration certes, assouvir ma vengeance.

-Tu sais Carlisle, je comprends ton point de vue, mais même si je ne connaissais par Rose à cette époque là, je me suis souvent demandé ce que j'aurai fait si j'avais été là.

-Je comprends, je te rasure, je n'approuve pas la violence, j'ai toujours su que tu utilisais les jeux vidéo violents comme un défouloir, et si venger Rosalie par écran interposer te convient je t'en empêcherais pas. Me répondit-il.

J'éteignis l'ordinateur.

-Je continuerais plus tard. Dis-je à Rosalie, il y a certaine chose que l'on doit faire en privé.

Elle sourie en se repositionnant sur les genoux et m'embrassa de manière fougueuse comme seuls nous en avions le secret.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien entendu les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

POV Edward

Je regardais toujours mon frère et ma sœur, dès le début de leur relation j'ai su que cette histoire les souderait à jamais. Et j'en avais encore la preuve devant moi.

Je vis alors Bella se lever, attraper le tube, et l'ouvris.

-Il se trouve mon cher mari, que lorsque que je t'ai donné le catalogue de la vente aux enchères, ce n'était pas pour les manuscrits.

Je la regardais avec étonnement

-Non c'était pour ça.

Elle fit délicatement glisser le contenue du tube, je réceptionnais précieusement son contenu. Doucement je commence à les dérouler.

Rapidement je reconnais des partitions, tous en continuant, je les déchiffre, non pas ça. Je les avais cherché durant des décennies, une fois j'avais eu un contact pour les voir mais ça ne c'est pas fait.

Je continue ma lecture, je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

-Les partitions originales de Debussy, avec les annotations du compositeur. Murmurais-je.

-Non ce n'est pas possible. Tu les cherches depuis ….toujours. me dit Carlisle.

-Ben, il semblerait que Bella les aient trouvés. Lui répondis-je.

-Tu vois mon cher mari, si je t'ai fais passer le catalogue, c'est pour les partitions, il y avait une vingtaine à vendre dont celles là.

-Et tu as faits les enchères ?

-Oui mais Rosalie m'a un peu aidée.

Je me suis approché d'elle. Puis pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains.

-Tu sais que j'ai enchérit sur les partitions. Dis-je

-Oui et a ton avis pourquoi Alice est venue t'embêter dans notre chambre ce jour là.

Je fronçai les sourcils, je réfléchis une demi-seconde. Et la tous me revient en mémoire. En effet ce jour là ma sœur n'a pas arrêter d'interrompre mes appels. Soit disant qu'elle ne trouvait plus son propre téléphone et qu'elle avait des appels urgents à passer. Et à cause d'elle j'avais loupé la vente.

-Je t'ai pris aussi celle là me dit ma Bella en me sortant de mes pensées.

Elle déroula une nouvelle partition. En la déchiffrant je reconnue la petite musique de nuit de Mozart, l'œuvre préféré de notre fille.

J'attrapais par la taille mon épouse, et la fis s'assoir sur mes genoux.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dis que je t'aime ? Demandais-je

-Pas aujourd'hui. Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime me dit-elle.

Il ne restait que Carlisle. Je sondais les pensées de ma mère. Mais Bella maintenais fermement son bouclier autour d'elle.

POV CARLISLE

J'observais mes enfants, et rigolai de leur réactions face à chaque révélation, je n'avais pas besoin des dons de Jasper, d'Alice ou d'Edward pour savoir que leurs compagnes les avaient pardonné. Par contre Esmée, elle allait-elle le faire, elle m'observait, je voyais le paquet devant elle, et la petite boite. Pour le premier, je savais que c'était un livre. Esmée m'offrait toujours un livre pour la Saint Valentin, par contre je dois reconnaitre qu'elle me surprenait sur les thèmes abordés. Par contre pour la boite, là, je reconnais que cela me laissais perplexe.

-Mon cher Carlisle, tu sais que tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Me dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses toi oublier notre fête. Mais aussi, imagine ma déception quand je t'ai vu partir et ne pas revenir à temps pour notre soirée.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas intentionnel, je te l'assure. Je ne vais pas te sortir des excuses à dormir debout. Mais je sais que tu sais que je t'aime.

-Oui, je le sais, et c'est pour cela que j'ai fais quelques recherches. Edward nous a bien parlé de légendes sur des vampires au Brésil qui envoutaient des jeunes filles vierges. J'en ai parlé avec les amazones, qui m'ont confirmées la légende. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Elle me tendit le paquet qui contenait, un livre. Il s'intitulait « Mythes en Amérique du Sud ». Je commençais à le feuilleter quand un marque page attira mon attention.

-Peut tu lire cette légende en particulier ? Me demanda t elle.

L'histoire en question était très courte, mais elle de disait quelque chose.

-C'est la légende que l'on nous a raconté sur l'ile d'Esmée. Me dit Edward.

-Celle sur les demi-vampires ? demanda Bella. Son mari acquiesça.

-Karachi m'a aussi raconté une légende d'un démon de la nuit qui avait été détruit par une fille du soleil et de la terre par le sang de sa mère.

-Tu veux parler de la lave ? Lui demandais-je

-Exactement, elle me confia aussi que d'après cette même légende une partie du démon n'avait pas été détruit. Elle ouvrit la boite et me la tendit.

Dedans ce trouvais trois doigts et le haut de la paume. Tout était dans un état de « fraicheur » parfait.

-Depuis quand ce morceau est comme ça ? demanda Edward

-Attendez nous dit Esmée. Mon chéri s'il te plait lit la lettre qui est jointe.

« Cher ami,

Voici la preuve que la légende du démon de la nuit et de la fille du soleil est vraie.

Dans cette histoire, la fille du soleil détruisit son amant démonique en le plongeant dans les veines de sa mère la terre.

Mais au cours de la lutte un morceau du démon se détacha et atterrie dans une cavité dans la roche, la fille de la terre et du soleil enferma alors ce dernier morceau avec l'aide d'une roche des étoiles, et elle scella le tous avec le sang de sa mère.

Mes sœurs et moi avons retrouvés la grotte en question, d'après la légende si le démon est de nouveau en contact avec du sang d'une vierge… »

Je me tournai vers Emmett m'attendant à ce qu'il fasse un commentaire salace, comme il en a l'habitude, mais il ne fit rien. Je remarquai aussitôt que tout le reste de la famille le fixait du regard pour qu'il se taise. Je repris alors ma lecture.

« D'après la légende, si le démon est de nouveau en contact avec le sang d'une jeune fille vierge, alors il pourra se régénère et alors sa vengeance sera terrible.

Je te laisse le loisir d'interpréter cette histoire. Ces événements se seraient déroulés il y a plus de 3000 ans.

Je pense que tu as compris l'importance de la relique que tu as maintenant en possession. En dehors de sa nature, tu comprends aussi sa symbolique.

Je crois bien que certain humain rêverais de posséder un tel « objet », et tu comprends aussi pourquoi les Volturi ne doivent apprendre l'existence de cette relique.

Hommes de science je sais que tu prendras toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour sa conservation.

Avec toute notre amitié

-Tu m'offre en quelque sorte la preuve la plus ancienne de notre existence ! M'exclamai-je

-Oui quant elles ont découvert l'existence de Renesmée, elles se sont souvenues de la légende que Bella et Edward, on apprit au Brésil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles m'en ont parlé à moi plutôt qu'à toi, peut être elles font plus confiance à une femme, plus qu'a un homme. Toujours est il qu'elles ont fait des recherches et mon fait parvenir la relique. M'expliqua Esmée.

-Et maintenant tu me l'offre ! Déclarai-je

-Oui, je t'en fais cadeau. Drôle de cadeau je te l'accorde, mais je connais ta passion pour la vie, et je sais aussi que cette vie ne passe que par la mort. Les Amazones ont compris que tu étais le seul à pouvoir avoir ça.

Je me levais et pris Esmée dans mes bras, et là je fis une chose que je ne faisais jamais en public, éducation oblige, je l'embrassais passionnément.

POV Bella

Le silence ce fit dans la salle, pas un de ces silence gênant, ni oppressant, mais plutôt un silence de bonheur celui de l'instant présent. Nous étions avec nos compagnons et même si ils avaient oublié une date qui, pour nous, avait une grande importance, ils nous avaient aussi prouvé qu'ils nous aimaient.

C'est Emmett qui rompit cet instant de plénitude.

-Vous nous pardonnez alors ? demanda-t-il

On se regarda toutes les quatre, Esmée hocha ta tête, suivi par Rosalie, et Alice.

-Oui vous êtes pardonnés. Nous répondîmes d'une seule voix.

Nos compagnons nous embrassèrent comme pour scellé nos retrouvailles.

Mais Jasper se tourna vers moi.

-Bella tu as toujours ton bouclier de déployé autour de vous quatre ? Me demanda-t-il

-Oui pour bloquer Edward, pourquoi ?

-Ça fait deux heures que je vous envoie des ondes diverses émotions, mais aucune ne vous atteints, je me demande si ton pouvoir ne s'amplifierait pas.

-Comment ça s'amplifierait ?

-Alice vient me rejoindre s'il te plait sort du bouclier de Bella. Demanda Carlisle.

Elle fit ce qu'on lui demandait

-C'est bon je t'entends penser lui dit Edward

-Bella prend une décision et toi Alice essaye de la voir. Nous ordonna mon beau père.

Je me concentrais quelques minutes, je décidais de faire couper les cheveux de Renesmée, je savais que ça la ferait sortir de ces gons. Mais là rien ne se passa.

Edward me demanda alors de retirer complètement mon bouclier

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Edward se mit à sourire en entendant les pensées de ma mère et de mes sœurs, puis m'embrassa.

-Jasper envoie lui une émotion s'il te plait.

Je vis toute le monde se mètre à rire puis d'un seul coup une ombre de tristesse passa dans leur regard. Et tous aussi rapidement chacun redeviens « normal ».

-Je vois, dit Carlisle. Bella tu as maintenu ton bouclier combien de temps autour de vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, environ 10 jours pourquoi ?

-En maintenant ton bouclier ainsi, tu l'as renforcé, et je pense que si tu avais continué, je pense qu'il se serait solidifié. Nous dit Carlisle

-Comme un mur ? demanda Emmett

-Oui.

Edward avança vers moi, me contourna, et entoura vers ses bras autour de ma taille et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

-Alors arrête, je veux toujours pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Me chuchota-t-il.

-D'accord. Lui répondis-je.

Jasper lui nous envoya une onde de calme et de joie. Je me tournais vers lui pour le remercier.

-Bon quand est-ce que l'on rentre ? nous demanda Emmett.

-Tout de suite, j'ai confié Renesmée à Jacob. Nous dit Edward.

Je levai les yeux au ciel nous étions partis seulement depuis 36h, le temps du retour, cela ferais 2 jours et demi qu'elle allait passer avec lui. Pour son père c'était déjà 2 jours de trop.

-On y va. Soufflais-je

L'ambiance dans l'avion était plus détendue que pour l'aller. J'étais dans les bras de mon époux quand je le senti se tendre. En me tournant vers Alice je vis qu'elle avait une vision.

-Et bien les gars, pour vos prochains cadeaux, la barre est haute. Nous dit-elle.

Je les vis blêmir.

-Je pense que nous allons en entendre parler durant longtemps. Commenta Jasper.

**Voila le dernier chapitre. Il reste un petit bonus qui devrait arriver rapidement. A bientôt.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien entendu les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

Bonus

POV JACOB

Je suis mort.

Il n'y pas de quoi rire, je suis mort. Son père va me tuer, puis sa mère. Tout ça parce que j'ai involontairement fait de la peine à leur fille. Comment je pouvais deviner qu'une enfant de 6mois/8ans pouvait avoir envie de fêter la Saint Valentin. Et puis déjà qui lui a expliqué ce que c'est cette fête. Bon d'accord je plaide coupable, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle voudrait avoir un valentin. Elle a 6 mois quand même, bon ok elle en parait 8 ans. Mais quand même. Je vous dois quelques explications.

Tout a commencé quand Bella m'a demandé garder Nessie durant la soirée de la Saint Valentin. Chose que j'ai accepté de suite. Elle m'avait même donné l'autorisation de l'emmener à la Push. J'avais donc organisé la soirée sur la plage avec toutes les meutes.

Puis Bella m'avait appelé pour me demander de la garder un peu plus longtemps. Là non plus, je ne me suis pas fait prier. Alors Sam et Emily nous on accueillis chez eux pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin c'est Edward qui m'a contacté, là je dois vous avouer que j'en suis tombé de ma chaise, Sam en à rit durant des heures. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais la garder durant 2 jours m'expliquant rapidement qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise avec filles, et qu'ils devaient s'absentés durant 48 heures environ.

Bien entendu, quand ma Nessie c'est levé, je lui ai tout expliqué, et quand elle m'a demandé quelle bêtise ils avaient fait.

- Je pense qu'il a dut se tromper de cadeau pour la Saint Valentin.

- C'est quoi la Saint Valentin ? Continua-t-elle.

- Ben, c'est la fête des amoureux. Lui dis-je.

Elle se tourna vers Emily et Sam qui avaient assisté à toute la discussion. Elle se dirigea vers Emily, monta sur le tabouret devant elle.

- Dis Emily à la Saint Valentin on se fait de cadeaux.

- Oui, on offre à son amoureux des chocolats ou un autre présent. lui dit-elle

- Et toi tu as eu un cadeau ?

- Oui Sam m'a offert ce joli collier. Lui montra t elle.

Et là Nessie de mit à pleurer. Tous les loups et les filles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Emily, Rachel, Kim, même Leah accoururent vers elle lui demandant ce qui se passait.

Et là je vais vous donner la recette pour vider une maison de 15 loups en moins de 1minutes.

-Je n'ai pas d'amoureux moi, personne de ma offert de chocolats ou de collier. Nous dit-elle.

Toutes les femmes présentent se tournèrent vers moi me fusillant du regard, même Claire du haut de ces quatre ans. Les hommes reculèrent de quelque pas face à leur ressenti.

J'entendis Jared commencer à expliquer qu'il était attendu ailleurs et dans les seconde qui suivèrent, toutes les excuses les plus loufoque furent sortie.

« Maman m'attend pour étendre le linge » -Seth-

« Je dois tailler les rosiers »- Quil-

« J'ai rendez vous avec le père noël »-Paul-

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que je me retrouvais seul avec Sam qui contourna le plan de travail posa sa main sur mon épaule en me disant, « Courage » et il sortit. Au fur et à mesure de leur départ j'entendais leur transformation.

Me retrouvant vraiment seul, je ne su que dire pour ma défense.

Rachel attrapa la main de Nessie.

-On va chez Sue. Me dit-elle.

Elles sortirent j'entendis Leah se transformer, Emily m'ordonna de ranger la cuisine en partant.

Ça c'était il a deux heures, depuis j'ai nettoyé toute la maison de Sam. J'ai même ramoné la cheminée.

J'étais assis sur le perron depuis un moment quand Sam me rejoint.

-Elles nous en veulent ?

-A toi oui, mais pas Nessie. Va la retrouver et fais toi pardonner.

-Comment ?

-En lui expliquant que tu tiens à elle, mais que ce n'est encore qu'une enfant et que tu ne veux pas avoir de problème avec ces parents.

Mon portable sonna en regardant, je blêmis

-En parlant du loup. Dis-je

Sam me regarda en levant les sourcils.

-C'est bon j'ai rien dis.

Nessie arriva en courant et en jetant dans mes bras. Je la réceptionnai en répondant à sa mère. En fin de compte je vais peut être m'en sortir.

**Voici la fin de mon histoire. Merci de m'avoir suivie, en particulier à Ines qui m'a corrigée. **

**Mais aussi à Deydey 15, Loveprincesse92, Marion99angel, Chattoncharmant, Juju88480, Meltess, CarinaLopes17, Doriaelfy, Lydouille, Samara83, Asukafox, Lilyrose-Twilight, Pyrenepricesse, qui par leurs commentaires mon encouragés à continuer à écrire. **

**A bientôt.**


End file.
